


Unprecedented

by Anamakorga



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Banter, Fake Character Death, Gen, Not All Angels Have Dove Wings, Nursery Rhyme References, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anamakorga/pseuds/Anamakorga
Summary: In which Stan can see guardian angels, and his own isn't quite sure why. Then, Ford is smart, he'll figure it out. Or not. It takes a while.Long enough for Stan to meet his great-nephew's, and god, maybe if Dipper weren't such a friendless dork, he wouldn't have to introduce them.But he is.So he does.





	1. Magpie

Ford paces in circles around the unconscious-but-not-dead body of his charge. He’s taken to pacing lately – it's less tiring than fly ing ,  _ and _  less likely to to attract attention to himself. He nudges Stan’s body with his foot for what must be the sixth time in the past thirty seconds. It occurs to Ford that he could leave now – he could leave Stan here to rot. He’s technically free now, after all. His mother had been right. It had been unlike anything he’d felt before, Stan’s “death”. He was cold and empty but also somehow elated. He shuddered to think of it. He and Stan were connected. They’d never not been connected, and so the entire idea of life without the recklessness that was Stanley Pines’ usual antics was preposterous at best and downright horrific at worst.

Then Stan groans and opens his eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight. Ford is relieved enough to have confirmation that Stan is probably at least mostly fine, and laughs, for one of the first times in what feels like the past three years before being cut off rather abruptly by Stan turning to face him.

“Shit, I’m dead, aren’t I?” Stan asks him. Ford is in internal meltdown mode.

“Ah, um, I don’t think so?” he replies, because he’s very honestly not sure anymore.

“But you’re an angel, right?”   
“Guardian- guardian angel, yes.”

“Huh. That explains why I’m still alive. Or, you know, stayed alive as long as I did. So I guess you like, didn’t do that great recently, right?”   
“I mean, I just- wait, what’s your most recent memory?”   
“Uh, I dunno. It all kinda feels like it’s in the past.”

“So signs are pointing to you being dead, except, you’re not.”

“Why not?”   
“You’re still on Earth. Your soul is currently in your body. You don’t appear to be currently in the  _process_ of dying.”

“We look almost the same, you know. You’re like...a bad copy. Or a twin.”

“I suppose so.”

“Wait, so you’ve been watching over me since I was born?”   
“Yes.”   
“So you know everything about me?”   
“Pretty much. I can’t read thoughts.”

“Jeez. Tell me something about you.”   
“Ah, let’s see. My name is Ford, I’m your guardian angel, and... yes, those are my only defining features.”

“Ford? Like the car?”

“Ford like Stanford. We can’t both be Stan.”

“ Mmkay , so like...maybe I’m a ghost, I  geuss .”

“You have your soul. Ghosts are just spirit.”

“Aren’t they the same thing?”   
“Only if apples and oranges are the same thing.”   
“Alright, alright, mister know-it-all. Am I a zombie? That would be cool.”

“Zombies don’t have souls or spirits.”   
“Well you’re just a barrel of laughs, aren’t you?”   
“My job is to protect you, not to amuse you. Now, how do you feel?”   
“Fine. Tired. But fine. How’re you feeling?”   
“Ugh. Frustrated with you. Logically, you should either be dead, or you should be incapable of seeing me. I figure you’ve come so close to death so many times in the past that you qualified as dead this time.”   
“That’s  _sick.”_    
“Yes, life is cru-wait, you mean in the cool way.  _No, Stanley, that is not ‘_ sick’. This is bad. I’ve never heard of anything like this happening before, meaning that’s it’s likely unprecedented, and I’ve always hoped to be unprecedented, but not- not like  _this,_ and I just, and I don’t know what’s happening, and I-,”

“Woah, buddy. Slow down. It’s gonna be fine.”   
“What if it’s not?”   
“It will be.”   
“You’re not exactly a paragon of reliability, you know.”   
“Excuse me?”   
“You’re  _not.”_

“You’re so mean.”

“I’m telling the truth!”   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”   
“That’s a lie.”

“And you’re some kind of saint?”   
“No, but I am a guardian angel. That’s got to count for something.”   
“It doesn’t.”

“W-,”   
“Nope, I’ve decided. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. Zilch.”

“Ugh.”

“Yeah, and you’re stuck with me.”

* * *

Ford has more than two discernible features. That became apparent immediately after Stan asked why he had blue jay wings, at which point Ford had indignantly corrected him. Ford was a magpie. Ford was  _ also _  prone to indignance. 

_ One for sorrow... _

Ford is an eccentric. He delights in small things.  _ Expensive  _ things.  Things Stan does not delight in. Music boxes, porcelain fairies, and, on one particularly memorable occasion, a ceramic angel, meant to guard its owner. Stan got that one.

_ Two for mirth... _

Ford is smart. Ford is real smart. As it turns out, Ford is the reason books would appear and disappear in Stan’s room. Angels, as it turns out,  are capable of becoming  physical for a time. Not a long time, Ford admits, but a time.

_ Three for a a funeral... _

Ford likes candy. Ford  _ loves  _ candy. More importantly, Ford  has the ability to  fluctuate his age and clothing, and Stan “ _ just has to” _  take him out for Halloween. The sheer amount of sugar in it is enough to keep him physical for the night, and Ford eats everything within the next three days.

_ Four for a birth... _

Ford is anxious, Stan can tell. Ford has been anxious since Friday, and Stan doesn’t feel super great about missing the signs. Then, Ford is always fluttering around like a butterfly. Ford is anxious, Stan can tell, and he’s not sure why.

_ Five for heaven... _

Ford is the single most nerdy person Stan has ever met. He likes shows like Wagon Train to the Stars (even the name is the dorkiest thing he’s ever heard) and Space Conflicts. Ford has an unnatural obsession with discovery, and Stan is made very aware of this every time they go somewhere new, when Ford absolutely  _ has to _ __ go to this museum, and he  _ swears  _ it won’t even take that long, and  _ Stanley please. _

_ Six for hell... _

Ford has a relative. Well. Had a relative. Ford had a relative, and he swings between furious and inconsolable and grief-stricken and inconsolable. Point being that he was thoroughly inconsolable. Stan doesn’t know where the fury comes from but he’s almost sure it’s nowhere good. Then Ford has a new relative, and, he tells Stan, she’s adorable. Not anyone’s angel yet, but still  absolutely adorable .

_ Seven for the devil, his own self. _

Ford has a bad feeling about Gravity Falls. But also not Gravity Falls. The residents of Gravity Falls- no, he’s not sure. Something about Gravity Falls, though, is iffy to Ford. It might be a demon, he says. Then yes, it’s a demon, and his name is Bill Cipher, and Ford is bleeding, which is Stan’s main concern,  because  _ Stan didn’t know he  _ _ could _ _ , _ and how the  _ fuck  _ does Ford define okay?

But he is, in the end.

Okay.

They’ll be fine.


	2. Macaw and Bobwhite

_ Snap. _

_ Snap. _

_ Click-Snap. _

Soos’ angel is the single most  _ obnoxious  _ one Stan has ever had the misfortune of seeing. It’s not what she says- in fact, Stan’s hardly heard a word from her. It’s the bubblegum she’s always chewing. Just like a teenage girl. Or a blonde. (“Stanley, that’s stereotyping.” “Do I look like I care?”)

_ Snap. _

_ Snap-Snap. _

_ Snap. _

She follows Stan around  _ everywhere.  _ Not that he can blame her. He knows from Ford that it’s typical guardian angel behavior. He didn’t see Ford for  _ weeks  _ after moving to Gravity Falls. He had to make sure Stan was in no inordinate amount of danger.

(“Though,” Ford had decided, “Some danger is fine. You’ll be fine. Probably.” It was a sentiment Stan had wholeheartedly agreed with.)

_ Click-Snap. _

_ Snap-Snap-Snap. _

_ Snap. _

She liked to be physical, Stan had learned. That explained why Ford wouldn’t talk to her- it was likely she scared him. Angels had to expend a lot of energy to become physical, and she was almost constantly. The only difference between her physical state and Ford’s was that Ford was good at being hidden while doing it. He’d seen flashes of her physicality when walking into rooms, and she’d go back to looking like a hologram like Ford always did. 

_ Snap. _

_ Snap. _

_ Snap. _

Snap.

Snap.

Snap.

** Snap. **

**_ SNAP! _ **

**_ “ _ ** Would you  _ stop that?” _

She screams. 

“You can-,”

Ford has flown through the wall. He looks panicked, and at first Stan doesn’t register worry- Ford  i s always looking panicked about one thing or another.

“Are you alright? I heard-,”

“I’m okay. Your human can see us?”   
“Ah, yes, I am aware. He’s been able to for- how many years has it been? Twenty-three?”

“Think so.”   
Her name is Pacifica, Stan learns, and she wishes she had known sooner.

* * *

 

Stan drums his fingers on his desk a moment, thinking. Then Ford flies through the ceiling.

“Stanley,” Ford says, and he’s grinning like a maniac. “You should hire her.”

“Are you saying that based on her or her angel?”   
“Ah...both?”

“Liar. ‘M still hiring her, though, so you got nothing to worry about. What’s so great about her angel, Ford?”

“Okay, so listen.” 

“I’m listening.”   
“He’s  _nice_ , for one. Do you know how often we angels are nice to each other?”

“Rarely?”   
“Yes. Even Pacifica wasn’t super great when we first met her. Also he likes D, D, & MD.”   
“That’s all of your reasons?”

“They’re good reasons!”

“Sure they are, buddy.”

Fiddleford _  is _  nice. Almost scarily so. Stan still likes Wendy better, and he’s almost jealous of all the time Ford and  Fiddleford  spend together. It seems like they never shut up. Nice, even to Pacifica, who has always longed for the finer things in life and looks down of him. Nice to Stan, as he steals Ford away to the attic so that they can talk about...whatever they talk about.

Stan likes Wendy better. 


End file.
